Gift of Defeat
by dreamlifter
Summary: I'm sick and tired of all these stories where Naruto goes emocrazyleaves town after he brings Sasuke back. What if the whole world came down on Naruto after fulfilling his promise of a lifetime and Naruto responds....like the champion he is!


Gift of Defeat

Trial

-

-Konoha-

These chains feel so heavy, I can barely stand up. Every minute they get heavier and heavier, can't even use chakra to help aching muscles. Never thought things would go like this. Never in a million years. Maybe they were waiting all this time. Yeah they were. Everyone. Wish they turned off this spotlight right on top of my head, it's so hot. Funny to be thinking about being uncomfortable from sweat at a time like this.

Shikamaru is trying so hard.

It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. They're going to kill me this time. Make it all official and perfect too. No back alley beatings or assassination attempts at night. No, this time the village is going to use the law. Heh, how's that song go? 'I fought the law and the law won?' Yeah that's it. Well. Hmm. At least I made good on my promise yeah? All these years. Hah. All these years I was afraid of the wrong people.

Shikamaru's starting to lose his temper. Come on bro, you can't win this. No one can. This is all one big dog and pony show for the papers. Make the headlines, start the calibrations and the parades. Don't lose your cool bro. Its alright, it's alright. After all this is over, after I'm gone. I want you to live happy, with Temari-chan. She's cool as hell. You're a lucky man.

Orochimaru, hahahah. Maybe me and you should've been drinking buddies. Yeah you had a thing for young boys and did crazy shit with that tongue. And that whole immortality complex...pfff. In the end, you were right. Right about this place. These people. I kinda wished you killed me instead of running away like a little bitch. My name would've been engraved on the Tomb of Heroes. Now, now, hahahahaha. Well, at least the Akatsuki aren't getting to me. That's a good thing, for the whole world maybe. I kept my promises to the end. You bastards can kill me, it doesn't matter. I lived with my nindo.

I notice some unexpected movement. A witness? Probably someone or another saying I'm the Kyuubi and killed their kids or something. Don't need to listen to this.

'Haruno Sakura, please take the stand' The ANBU delegate yelled to the court room. I raise my head at this for the first time. Its been two hours of droning on and on of all my crimes to Konoha. I had to look up, I had to see her.

Sakura-chan is coming to my trial. My teammate coming to support me. I see her walk up the isles and sit down on the witness box. Thank you Sakura-chan. Thank you Sakura-chan. Thank you Sakura-chan. We always did everything together! Give these bastards hell!

I love you. I can't help but smile and look at you. Even, even all these weights and chains feel lighter now. I can breathe again. You're here. You'll tell them the truth.

-

'Haruno Sakura-san, please identify yourself, age, occupation and relationship with the accused.' The prosecutor ordered

'I am Haruno Sakura, eighteen years old, Jounin medic-nin of Konoha and team mate of Uzumaki Naruto of Team 7,' the pink haired, emerald eyed woman answered clearly.

'I have in my hand a written statement signed off by you on what you've witnessed concerning the case of Hidden Village of the Leaf versus Uzumaki Naruto. I will ask you questions based on this legal document. First, do you swear by the authenticity of the statements made?'

'Yes.'

'Have you witnessed Uzumaki Naruto commit acts of treason against Konoha?'

'Yes.'

'Have you witnessed Uzumaki Naruto actively act to corrupt the mind of Uchiha Sasuke prior to his disappearance from the village'

'Yes.'

'Did Uzumaki Naruto make multiple attempts to murder Uchiha Sasuke after his disappearance?'

'Yes'

'Is Uzumaki Naruto responsible for Uchiha Sasuke's absence from the village?'

'Yes'

'Did Uzumaki Naruto attempt murder upon Uchiha Sasuke prior, during and after the mission to stop Orochimaru took place and Uchiha Sasuke was successfully returned to Konoha?

'Yes.'

'Final question does Uzumaki Naruto use demon chakra to warp and delude fellow ninjas and has he used these powers to conspire against the village?'

'Yes'

'You have signed off on a written statement for the cross examination. This makes you honor bound to all these statements as well as your detailed descriptions of Uzumaki Naruto using his demon powers for nefarious ends. Especially as it pertains to Uchiha Sasuke. Do you stand by each and every statement written and questions answered?'

'Yes, I do.'


End file.
